List of Shadow's Stories in Order
This is a list where Shadow tells stories, her melodies are terrific singing. Season 1 (1997) *The Old Lady Live in The Shoe (from "Home is Where the Bear Is"): The old lady live in the shoe with the children in her story. *The Itsy Bitsy Spider (from "Water, Water Everywhere"): The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout before the rain over him. In the end, a spider can make it to the top of the roof. *Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star (from "The Shape of a Bear"): A man doesn't remember what it is; instead, a man sees a diamond and often saw a star correctly. *Humpty Dumpty (from "Why Bears Can't Fly"): Humpty Dumpty accidentally fall off the wall and the king's horse and the king's men can put Humpty Dumpty back together again. *Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater (from "Falling for Fall"): Peter Peter eats all kinds of pumpkins when a wife offers a pumpkin house, and a new television. *A-Tisket, A-Tasket (from "What's in the Mail, Today?"): A little girl is on her way to camp when she accidentally dropped her letter by the dog. *Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear (from "Dancin' the Day Away"): A teddy bear teaches his dance moves. *Old MacDonald Had a Farm (from "Dirt, I Love You So!"): Old MacDonald explores the animals on the farm: a chicks, a cow, and a dinosaur. *Hey Diddle Diddle (from "Music to My Ears"): Miss Kitty wrote a song in her story. *London Bridge is Falling Down (from "All Connected"): Her version of the story explains broken-and-building bridges. *Jack and Jill (from "Summer Cooler"): Jack and Jill went to fetch a pail of water from the well in the middle of the story. *Hickory Dickory Dock (from "The Big Little Visitor"): The mouse went up the clock, and the mouse fall down and decides to go back up. *I've Been Working on the Railroad (from "Working Like a Bear"): Her story contains railroad compounding. *The Muffin Man (from "The Magic in the Kitchen"): In her version, The Muffin Man is able to fly in his mouth with a little help, often lives in Gingerbread Lane. *Mary Mary Quite Contrary (from "Spring Fever"): Mary Mary complains her story about the bells, the clams, and the maids in a row. *The 3 Little Kittens (from "Lost Thing"): The 3 little kittens search their mittens to find their hidden pie. *Old Mother Hubbard (from "Friends For Life"): Old Mother Hubbard runs errands in the bakery, the grocery, and the barbershop for a dog's red hair wig. Season 2 (1998) *Rock-a-Bye Baby (from "Ooh, Baby, Baby") A baby cradle opens his parachute on the top, a baby reminds a parachute it's a good thing. *The Bear Went Over the Mountain (from "The Raiders of the Lost Cheese"): The bear went over the double mountain to see what he could see. *Hush Little Baby (from "The Big Sleep"): A baby learns new toys and new things. *Over in the Meadow (from "Clear as a Bell"): Her story presents a classic counting rhyme: 2 toads, 3 ducks, 4 birds, and 5 snakes. *1, 2, Buckle My Shoe (from "You Learn Something New Every Day"): Her story in this version is told by a doctor, a doctor learns numbers 1 through 10. *Oh Give Me A Home (from "Back to Nature"): Her story in the desert is a cowboy who hurt his thumb with a hammer. *Jack Be Nimble (from "The Ojolympics"): Jack learns to jump over a candlestick. *If All the World Were an Apple Pie (from "The Great Pretender"): The earth accidentally transformed into an apple pie, the houses were transformed into bread and cheese, no drinking the ink, just eating the ground. *The Man And The Woman Remember (from "It's All In Your Head"): A man in a ship is sailing to sea, and a woman dreams to sleep, a man and a woman decide to get married to say "I do". In the end, a parrot appears. *Little Bo Peep (from "Oops, My Mistake"): Little Bo Peep lost her sheep and decides to take sheep to a disco dance. *Monday's Child (from "Bear's Birthday Bash"): Her story explains The 7 days of the week. *The Roses Are Red (from "Picture This"): The alligator eats a blue suede shoe in the end of the story. *Yankee Doodle (from "Look What I Made"): A man named Yankee Doodle has sticks in hats to ride on: a skateboard, a hippopotamus, and even a poodle. *This Is The Way (from "If at First You Don't Succeed") : Her version explains the circus, and doing laundry. *The North Wind Is Will Do Blow (from "All Weather Bear"): A robin keeps himself warm in the barn, But decides to go ice skating. *The 3 Little Pigs (from "I Built That!"): The 3 little pigs ruin their homes, except the brick house avoiding the Big Bad Wolf in the end of the story dressed up as bows. *Pussy Cat Pussy Cat (from "Tutter's Tiny Trip"): In her James Bonds parody 00CAT, a cat spy rescues a mouse under the queen's chair. *Little Miss Muffet (from "Afraid Not"): In her version, Little Miss Muffet offers a tuffet and curds and whey. In the end, Little Miss Muffet is not scared of a spider and the spider says he loves curds and whey. *Little Jack Horner (from "I Gotta Be Me!"): Little Jack Horner sticks a thumb in his family's pie. *Ladybug Ladybug (from "Buggin'"): The ladybugs search the house on fire to put it out, it turns out the house is struck by lightning bugs. *The Man and the Woman with the Flower (from "Love is All You Need"): A man and a woman play with the flower, a man keeps taking pedals, a woman decides to use a watering can to make the flowers grow. *Jack Sprat And His Wife Pat Sprat (from "As Different as Day and Night"): A man announces Jack Sprat and his wife Pat Sprat, Jack is fat, Pat is lean, then Jack becomes a marathon runner and Pat becomes a weightlifter. *The Curly Punk Rock Girl (from "The Way I Feel Today"): A girl plays her guitar with a dog doing a rock and roll scene but has curl pointing out of her forehead. *Girls and Boys Come Out to Play (from "You Go, Ojo!"): Boys and girls come out to play at night. *Wear You a Hat (from "Scientific Bear"): A man wears a hat (like Abraham Lincoln) and a crown (a king) they look like they were best friends and decides to wear them in outer space instead. *The Man In The Wilderness (from "I Was Just Thinking"): A man tells a woman a good question. In the end, a fish meets a seal. *Oh My Darling Clementine (from "Wish You Were Here"): A miner is alone in the desert with his daughter clementine taking Dad to school with an e-mail. *His Trip To The Moon (from "And to All a Good Night"): A man travels inside a balloon to the moon, it turns out it was another planet meeting an alien holding cheese. *The Day in the Life of The Dog (from "Call It a Day"): A dog spends time all day. In the end, a cow tells the dog it was time to get beauty sleep. *The Frog Prince (from "What's the Story?"): In her version, a princess takes the golden ball and the frog up to the castle meeting the king, the king gathers their marriage and often gives a kiss, in the end, a princess turns into a frog. *Potty Train (from "When You've Got to Go!"): Her rap song explains "party party" and "potty training". Season 3 (1999) *Mary Had a Little Lamb (from "Friends at Play"): A lamb follows Mary to school, such as car rides, skiing, and scuba diving. *Cock a Doodle Doo (from "Lost and Found"): A dame lost her shoe and a master accidentally lost his fiddle stick, and no one is around to find them. *The Little Red Riding Hood (from "The Senseless Detectives"): The Little Red Riding Hood explains The Big Bad Wolf's senses. In the end of her twist, Granny is a doctor. *What Do Shadows Do For On Halloween? (from "Halloween Bear"): Her story of the grayscale background explains what do shadows do for on Halloween. *Pop Goes the Weasel (from "You Never Know"): A monkey and a weasel pace around the table on a circle. *The Ugly Duckling (from "It's All About You"): Her story talks about the ugly ducklings. In the end, the ugly duckling grows up with an eye of the beholder on a mirror. *The Old Lady Toss in The Basket (from "Woodland House Wonderful"): The old lady in a basket flies 17 times high as the moon as the old lady in a basket sweeps cobwebs from the sky with a broom. *Baa Baa Black Sheep (from "What's Mine Is Yours"): The Black Sheep Offers the 3 bags of wool to the 3 people; a master, a dame, a boy from the lane. It turns out, though; the black sheep is too cold to buy more wool. *Christopher Columbus in 1492 (from "Bear's Secret Cave"): Christopher Columbus sails off to the sea for discovering the Indians in 1492. *The Town That Lost Its Smell (from "Smellorama"): Her story explains various types about the town that lost its smell, such as smelling the roses without stopping, smelling the bouquet of feet (while having a green toe), not one whiff of limburger cheese, smell skunks to ask "please", no odor in a garbage can, no aroma in a pizza pan, in the end, a nose has a cold. *Tingalayo (from "I For-Got Rhythm!?"): A Latin donkey is all alone on the beach, spending the day eating peas, fall asleep in bed, and kicking 2 hind feet. *She'll Be Coming Round the Mountain When She Comes (from "Wait for Me"): Her traveling song is about a man, a wolf, and a moose. *The Yawn in the Dawn (from "Morning Glory"): This story explains The animals waking up in The Morning in the background describing sepia tone. *5 Little Monkeys (from "That Healing Feeling"): 5 little monkeys jump off their bed one by one. *Peter Piper (from "Words, Words, Words"): Peter Piper picks a peck of pickled peppers, our peck is worth 8 quarters, in the end of her tongue twister, Peter Piper should never be able to eat too many pickled peppers again. *Gus The Interactive Shadow Dog (from "Let's Get Interactive"): A dog named Gus searches 3 letters to find Gloria. *To Market, To Market (from "The Yard Sale"): In her story, a man offers a rhinoceros and an emu for a wildlife. *The Very First Thanksgiving (from "The Best Thanksgiving Ever"): Squanto and his pilgrim friends explore adventures on the very first Thanksgiving. *The Books for Everyone (from "Read My Book"): Her story explains same characters in different books that can read. *It's Kwanzaa Time (from "A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1"): Her story talks about Kwanzaa. *I Have a Little Dreidel (from "A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2"): The 2 men play dreidel, a dreidel's face can speak. In the end, a gimmel appears on him. Season 4 (2002-06) *The Stone Soup (from "Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 2"): The village of the people were hungry, a wise woman creates a stone soup. *The Lion and the Mouse (from "Appreciation Day"): A lion strangles a mouse's tail, often a lion got trapped in a hammock, a mouse decides to free a lion with cutting it. *The Jazz Music (from "The Great Bandini"): Her story talks about jazz music. *Cowboy Flounder (from "The Big Blue Home of the Brave"): A flounder pretends to be a cowboy in the desert. *I'm a Turtle (from "A Trip to the General Store"): A turtle saved money with a purse, in the end, a turtle decides to ride on a motorcycle. *The Duck and the Ladybug (from "The View from You"): A duck and a ladybug go on an adventure. *Chores (from "To Clean or Not to Clean"): Her story explains what chores do for fun. *The Life of a Hammer (from "Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday"): A hammer grows up in ages. In the end, a hammer has new hammer children. *Sincere Volunteers (from "The Volunteers of Woodland Valley"): A sincere volunteer explains what volunteers do: saving cats on a chandelier, offering soup to a bad villain, etc. In the end, a volunteer often gives a puppet show. *The Horse (from "This is Your Life, Bear"): Her story explains the tale of the horse.